This invention relates to methods for joining metal panel members to building structures for forming walls and dividers without bolts, screws or other fasteners protruding from the wall. More particularly, the invention relates to constructions allowing thermal expansion of the wall panel members to be absorbed by the connecting apparatus without causing warping or distortion of the wall panel members.
Walls have been constructed in the past using panels with wedges for securely trapping and holding the edges of panel members in place. In these prior panel attaching devices, the edges of the panel members are securely locked into position in such a manner that thermal expansion of the panel members produces warping or other distortion in the panel members.